1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an ultraviolet (UV) nail lamp, which has a light source and platform configuration that are designed to cure UV-curable gel or acrylic on a user's nails.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional nail coatings may be classified into two categories: nail polishes; also known as lacquers, varnish or enamels and artificial nails; also known as gels or acrylics. Nail polishes typically comprise various solid components which are dissolved and/or suspended in non-reactive solvents. Upon application and drying, the solids deposit on the nail surface as a clear, translucent or colored film. Typically, nail polishes are easily scratched and are easily removable with solvent, usually within one minute and if not removed as described, will chip or peel from the natural nail in one to five days.
Conventional artificial nails are comprised of chemically reactive monomers, and/or oligomers, in combination with reactive or non-reactive polymers to create systems which are typically 100% solids and do not require non-reactive solvents. Upon pre-mixing and subsequent application to the nail plate, or application and exposure to UV radiation, a chemical reaction ensues resulting in the formation of long lasting, highly durable cross-linked thermoset nail coating that is difficult to remove. Artificial nails may possess greatly enhanced adhesion, durability, as well as scratch and solvent resistance when compared to nail polishes. However, because of these inherent properties, such thermosets are much harder to remove, should the consumer so desire. Removal typically requires soaking in non-reactive solvents for 30-90 minutes (for acrylics and currently available “soakable gels”; it may take more than 90 minutes if ever to remove traditional UV nail gels by solvent) and typically may also require heavily abrading the surface or scraping with a wooden or metal probe to assist the removal process.
After applying UV-curable gel or acrylic to a user's nails (e.g., finger nails, toe nails), the user places one or more of their nails under a UV nail lamp. The UV nail lamp emits UV light that UV cures the gel or acrylic.